Bridgit Mendler
|} Bridgit Claire Mendler (ur. 18 grudnia 1992) – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka. Karierę rozpoczęła w 2006 roku. Znana z roli Teddy Duncan w sitcomie Good Luck, Charlie (pol. Powodzenia Charlie), emitowanym przez Disney Channel. Wystąpiła gościnnie w serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place jako Julia Van Heusen – dziewczyna Justina Russo. Pojawiła się również w jednym z epizodów Jonas. Wystąpiła w produkcji Disneya Lemonade Mouth (pol. Lemoniada Gada). Życie i kariera Bridgit urodziła się w Waszyngtonie, (Stany Zjednoczone), skąd w wieku ośmiu lat, wraz z rodziną, przeniosła się do Mill Valley wKalifornii. Tam też po raz pierwszy wyraziła zainteresowanie i chęć zostania artystką – aktorką, piosenkarką. Mając niespełna 12 lat otrzymała pierwszą rolę. Dwa lata później podpisała pierwszy kontrakt. Coraz czynniej udzielała się na scenieLos Angeles, co zaowocowało kilkoma małymi występami młodej piosenkarki oraz pierwszą rolą – w mydlanej operze – General Hospital. W 2008 Mendler zagrała rolę Kristen Gregory w filmie Elita. W 2009 grała Penny – miłość Nicka Jonasa, w premierowym odcinku serialu Jonas. W tym samym roku, u boku Lindsay Lohan zagrała w filmie Prawo ciążenia. Artystka ma również na swoim koncie siedem gościnnych epizodów w Czarodziejach z Waverly Place, gdzie wcieliła się w rolę Julii Van Heusen, wampirzycy, w której zakochuje się Justin Russo (David Henrie). Gra jedną z głównych ról w serialu Powodzenia, Charlie!. W jej filmografii znajdziemy też informacje o występach w filmach: Dzieciaki z High School Musical (jako Pamela Jones) oraz''Alvin i wiewiórki'' (jako Becca Kingston). Bridgit Mendler jako piosenkarka nagrała kilka utworów dla stacji Disney Channel. Najbardziej znany jest ˌˌHang In There Babyˈˈ – intro do Powodzenia, Charlie!. Udzieliła również swojego głosu do nagrania coveru piosenki ˌˌWhen She Loved Meˈˈ (Toy Story 2), który trafił na płytę "Disneymania 7". Również jej autorstwa jest piosenka do filmu Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki, zatytułowana ˌˌHow to Believeˈˈ. Można także posłuchać piosenki ˌˌThis is my Paradiseˈˈ, którą nagrała do filmu Chihuahua z Beverly Hills 2. W 2011 roku nagrała piosenkę ˌˌI’m gonna run to youˈˈ promującą film Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi. W 2012 roku zaczęła pracę nad swoja debiutancką płytą "Hello My Name Is", która ukazał się w tym samym roku - dokładnie 22 października. Pierwszym singlem promującym tę płytę jest "Ready or Not", który miał swoją premierę 3 sierpnia 2012 roku a 10 sierpnia pojawił się oficjalny teledysk. Drugim singlem zostało "Hurricane". Filmografia * 2006 - General Hospital jako wymarzona córka Lulu * 2007 - Dzieciaki z High School Musical jako Pamela Jones * 2008 - Elita jako Kristen Gregory * 2009 - Alvin i wiewiórki 2 jako Becca Kingston * 2009 - Jonas jako Penny * 2009--2011 - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place jako Juliet Van Heusen * 2009 - Prawo ciążenia jako Emma * 2010--obecnie - Powodzenia Charlie jako Teddy Duncan * 2011 - Lemoniada Gada jako Olivia * 2011 - Z innej beczki jako ona sama * 2011 - Powodzenia Charlie: Szerokiej Drogi jako Teddy Duncan * 2011 - Disney's Friend For Change Games jako ona sama * 2012 - Dr. House jako Callie/Jane Doe * 2013 - Violetta jako ona sama * 2013 - Jessie jako Teddy Duncan Dyskografia Ścieżki dźwiękowe * 2010: Jonas * 2010: Disneymania 7 * 2011: Lemoniada Gada * 2012: Hello My Name Is Piosenki * 2009: Hang in there baby * 2010: This is my paradise * 2010: How to Believe * 2010: When She Loved Me * 2011: Somebody * 2011: We Can Change the World * 2011: I’m Gonna Run To You * 2012: Ready or Not * 2012: Hurricane * 2012: Forgot to Laugh * 2012: 5:15 * 2012: All I See Is Gold * 2012: City Lights * 2012: Blonde * 2012: Hold On for Dear Love * 2012: Love Will Tell Us Where to Go * 2012: The Fall Song * 2012: Rocks at My Window * 2012: Top of the World * ----: You're Something Beautiful * ----: Postcard * ----: Quicksand Linki zewnętrzne * Bridgit Mendler w bazie Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (ang.) * Bridgit Mendler w bazie filmweb.pl * Oficjalna StronaBridgit Mendler * Bridgit Mendlerw bazie YouTube Kategoria:Aktorzy